


P.S. It's My Birthday

by ShippingMcLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, couples, that's all, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: Did John really forget Paul's birthday?!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	P.S. It's My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I don't know how this happened.

When Paul woke up this morning, he was already smiling in excitement for his birthday. John hadn’t said anything about it, like taking him out or planning a party, but he always had something planned. And it was  _ always _ romantic! Paul smiled at the fact and turned around to face his long time boyfriend in their bed, who was holding him closely from behind. He was still asleep and lightly snoring. 

Paul nuzzled his face into John’s chest and kissed him there as an early “thank you” for whatever he had planned. Paul always told him he didn't have to do anything, or at least not as much as he did, but John never listened, and never failed to make him feel special every year. He always was more excited for Paul’s birthday than the younger man himself.

Paul brought a hand to stroke up and down John’s hair and back as he laid against him. Moments later, John began to move as he started to wake. Paul immediately looked at his face with a gleeful smile, getting impatient and happy that he was finally waking up. 

John let out a noise that sounded like it was a combination of a groan and a yawn as he stretched his body. Before he even got the chance to open his eyes, Paul grabbed his face and began to kiss him on his cheeks, nose, and lips. 

John’s yawn turned into a content hum as he let his boyfriend kiss him.

“Mornin’ Macca,” John slurred before finally opening his eyes to see a cheerful Paul who was laying on his elbow, half way up as he watched John. He looked down right like a child waiting for his presents on Christmas morning. John raised a hand to stroke Paul’s cheek as he spoke.

“Morning John,” Paul said, still smiling. John leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before laying back down and closing his eyes again. Paul climbed onto John’s lap and kissed him all over again, clearly not letting him fall back asleep.

“Mmm. Macca… my baby,” John said, obliging as he opened his eyes and sat up, now eye level with the younger man. Paul kissed his lips a few times before humming at him, waiting to hear what John would say next. “How did you sleep, luv?” 

“Good,” Paul said quietly, waiting for John to stop messing around already and say something he’s said the previous years, that never failed to widen Paul’s smile. ‘ _ Are you excited for what I have planned. It’s my favorite day of the year, you know. This is a very special day, ain’t it? I can’t wait to show you what I’ve planned _ .’ But those words never came.

  
  


Instead, what he got was a slow and lazy “Good…” from John’s end; the same little pattern they would say to each other every morning.

John kissed him again, a few more times, as he stroked his hair, before finally stretching his body more, arms reaching towards the ceiling as he groaned. 

“Brekky?” he asked casually when he came to. Paul frowned at him, but nodded anyways. John was just messing with him. He’d do something for him soon. He just wanted it to be a surprise. Paul offered him a small smile before both of them got up and got ready. On the way to their kitchen, there was nothing planned out for him. Paul’s heart slowly started to ache at the consideration that John may have actually forgotten his birthday. But he never had before. He’d surprised him before, but never held it off for this long… It  _ was _ the day of his birthday, after all. And Paul didn’t need anything,  _ really _ , nothing at all, other than a simple ‘happy birthday, Paul! I love you!’ from his partner… Was that so much to ask for? 

Apparently, Paul realized as the two made and ate breakfast as they normally would, without any type of change or mention towards his special day. By this point, Paul began to grow colder and crabby towards John, spitting responses only when John would start a conversation, and keeping them short and quiet. And John still didn’t know! Let alone  _ notice _ that Paul was acting off! Should he say something??   
  
Just out of curiosity, he wondered just  _ how long _ John wouldn’t know for… If he’d continued to keep quiet, would John only realize some three days later with ‘oh shit, it was your birthday, wasn’t it?’ Paul clenched his teeth. He turned his face away from his partner, who obliviously flipped through a magazine as he ate, forcing himself to force back tears. 

When Paul received a call from his father, he excused himself to answer it. 

“That’s dad. I’d probably be gettin’ a lotta phone calls today,” Paul mentioned as he stood up, awaiting John’s reaction. 

“Hm,” was the only response he received from his boyfriend as his eyes, and apparently, complete attention, remained on the magazine. Paul scoffed and left the room to take the call. 

When he returned, John’s eyes didn’t move, not until words left his mouth, that is, leaving Paul to stare at his golden mop of hair. 

“Paul, luv,” he started, only now raising his head. “Do we still have those disposable coffee cups in the basement? I’ve used up all the ones up here.”

“Er… I dunno,” Paul answered blandly. 

“Can ya get them for me, please,” John asked, and if he wasn’t forgetting something huge like a moron, Paul’s heart would’ve fluttered at the manners. He almost started yelling, but remembered; he wanted to know when John would realize it was, in fact, his birthday. Without another word, Paul headed for the basement door. “Thanks, luv,” John answered and he wasn’t mad or anything. Because if John was upset about something, he wouldn’t speak so kindly to him.  _ Did he  _ **_really_ ** _ just forget? _ Paul wondered as he held back tears. 

He opened the basement door and switched the light on before he trotted downstairs. When he reached the bottom and his eyes met the room, a gasp escaped his mouth and a tear actually left his eye. Not from sadness, however. 

What lay before him was a table of roses with loads of balloons, several boxes of wrapped presents, cards and notebooks, which Paul assumed John filled with love notes, and a cake that must’ve been taken out early this morning before Paul himself even woke up. Oh, and don’t let him forget the letter’s across the basement wall that read “Happy Birthday Paul!”. Paul was so stunned that he didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching behind him. 

Suddenly, there were arms wrapping around him to hug him from behind, pulling him away from the scene. 

“You didn’t actually think I’d forget, did you?” John asked slyly, chin resting on Paul’s shoulder as he grinned at him. Paul looked at him with a smile. 

“I hate you!” he said as he nudged his ribs. John only hummed with a grin as he leaned in to kiss the lad, which Paul gratefully returned, holding the older man’s head with an arm, before getting impatient and turning around fully to hug him properly. 

“Happy birthday, Paul,” he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. 

“Thank you,” Paul said gratefully, beam forcing out of his lips. 

“I love you, Macca.”   
  
“I love you too…” he said. Then suddenly, “I can’t believe you did that!” Paul said accusatory as he pulled away. 

“Hardly my fault,” John charged. “You  _ know _ this is my favorite day of the year!” he said in a ‘matter of fact-ly tone. Paul rolled his eyes at him, but hugged him again. Man, he was a lucky one. John always did the most special things for him, and never expected anything in return. 

“So,” John started. “Presents, love letters, or cake?” he asked. Paul chuckled. 

“Definitely love letters first.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr!


End file.
